


旧事（中）

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	旧事（中）

赤裸的躺在易烊千玺身下的时候，王俊凯紧紧搂住了易烊千玺宽实的后背。

他听见那人发出的低吼，像是受伤的猛兽，痛苦而又决绝。

他用自己的脸庞亲昵的蹭着他的侧颈，一下又一下的亲吻在那人好看的眉眼处，高挺的鼻梁间。

他温顺的躺在那人的身下，任由那人蜷吸舔咬自己颈肩，带着侵略的含弄自己胸前的红豆。

他仰着脖子承受着这个人带给自己的欢愉和疼痛，抚摸着那人柔软的头发，一下又一下的轻拍着他的背，像是安慰着寻求安慰的大型动物。

他破出喉咙间的嘤咛，因为动情而不断颤栗的身子，修长而笔直的腿缠在那人的腰间，配合的抬着腰接受青年溢于言表的爱恋。

他听见那人带着委屈和哭腔的叫着自己的名字，咬着下唇红了眼眶。

“王俊凯............王俊凯.........”

他像是水，包容着鱼儿的一切，这是真正的水乳交欢。

在易烊千玺最后冲刺的时刻，王俊凯弓起了身子抱住了他的腰，破开嗓子的呻吟了一声，下身紧紧的咬住了即将要退出的物件。

他在哭，在求，在挽留........

他胡乱的亲吻着那人长出些许胡渣的下巴，用尽了力气抱紧了青年。

易烊千玺低吼了一声，又狠狠撞击了几下那处软肉，便回搂着人将精元尽数灌进了其中。

两人相拥而眠。


End file.
